


How Peter met Michelle's grandparents

by Lady_Romanogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, MJ wants to kill Tony, P. T. Barnum is a good father in law, The Carlyles arent, Time Travel, Tony Stark is a good father in law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Romanogers/pseuds/Lady_Romanogers
Summary: Michelle Jones loved her boyfriend and his family, but sometimes they managed to get her in the craziest situations!When Tony Stark creates a time machine, Peter and Michelle are sent to the 19th century, where they meet the girls grandparents and watch them fall in love.The catch? Her grandparents work in a well-know circus...





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN MARVEL, SPIDEY OR THE GREATEST SHOWMAN! THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND FOX  
> I apologise for any mistakes. English isn't my first language.  
> I wrote this cuz I couldn't get enough of Spideychelle and Carlwheeler!  
> A few things that I changed from the MCU:  
> 1\. May died and Peter was adopted by Tony and Pepper. He calls them 'mom' and 'dad';  
> 2\. Michelle was adopted when she was a baby;  
> 3\. Michelle and Peter are already dating;  
> 4\. Michelle knows Peter is Spider-Man (but I believe we all think that she is just too smart and perceptive not to know it in the movies)

Michelle Jones was so done with her boyfriend’s delays.  
She was in the Decathlon practice, waiting for him to begin, but he wouldn’t show up! It was the fourth time he did that! In this month!  
“Can we just begin this already?” asks an annoying Flash Thompson “It’s obvious that Penis Parker won’t bother to come.”  
“He has five more minutes Flash.” answers the brunette “If he doesn’t show up until them, we’ll begin.”  
“You’re always defending him. Just because you’re dating the loser.”  
“It’s protocol Flash. If a student doesn’t appear for practice, we must wait for five more minutes. That rule applies to every club in the school.”  
“That rule isn’t fair.”  
“Neither is you bullying anyone that looks weaker than you.” That certainly shut the boy up.  
Screeches of sneakers fill the ambient and Peter Parker bursts through the door of the room.  
“Sorry, I’m late!” he was breathing exaggeratedly hard. If you didn’t knew that he was faking it, however, you probably wouldn’t notice the fact.  
“You better have a good explanation Peter.” Says their teacher, who finally started to pay attention to the teenagers instead of his cell phone “It’s the fourth time you get here late. If this continues, I’ll have to suspend you.”  
“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” MJ supress an eye roll. He would definitely be late again next week.  
“Anyway, now that everyone is here, let’s begin.” She positions herself in front of all the members of the team and starts making questions, being glad that they were all being answered correctly, specially Peter’s.

[x]

“You really have to stop getting late to practice Peter.” Says MJ, in the car Tony Stark gave her boyfriend as birthday gift (long story) “I can cover for you for a couple minutes, but sooner or later Flash will start to complain to a teacher that will actually do something.”  
“I know.” He sighs “I got stuck in the First Avenue stopping a suicidal bomber.”  
“As proud of you as I am by the fact that you save lives every day, you have to start focusing more on school. It’s our last year and your grades are falling again!”  
“I know that too! I just…” his speech is cut by Karen, the AI that ruled his car as well.  
“My apologies sir, but Mr. Stark is calling you” she (it?) says.  
“Put him on speaker Karen.”  
“Hey kiddo.” The bilionaire’s voice comes throught the speakers of the car “Is Michelle with you?”  
“I’m right here.” She answers.  
“Great. I needed an outsider set of eyes. The two of you are coming home, right?”  
“Yes dad.” Peter answers this time. “We’re on our way. Be there in five.”  
“Perfect. See you guys later. Be careful!” the call ends.  
“What did he mean by an ‘outsider set of eyes’?” MJ asks.  
“I wish I knew. I stopped trying to understand him a long time ago.”

[x]

Once the duo arrived at the Avengers Compound they immediately went to Stark’s lab.  
“We’re here dad.” says Peter.  
“Great!” replies Tony, approaching the young couple “Here’s the deal” he drags them to the side of the lab, facing his latest invention “I think I finally did it!”  
“Did what?” asks MJ.  
“I finally built a time machine!” the teenagers keep quiet, with MJ taking a deep breath and releasing her backpack into the ground.  
“Tony…why did you build a time machine?” she asks calmly, but approaching the billionaire with quiet steps.  
“Because I wanted to change time, duh!”  
“Dad, when was the last time that you slept? Or ate?”  
“What time is it?”  
“A bit after five.”  
“What were the two of you doing out at five in the morning?”  
“Dad, it’s five in the afternoon.”  
“Afternoon? What day is today?”  
“Thursday…”  
“Thursday? Shit! Your mother is going to kill me! I had a meeting yesterday!”  
“Okay…” Michelle grabs one of Tony’s arms and drags him carefully to the exit “You should eat something and go sleep.”  
“But I don’t want to! I want to test my time machine!”  
“Dad, listen to MJ.”  
“Why should I? She’s your girlfriend, not mine!”  
“Because you don’t want to get on my bad side Tony.” she gives him a death glare and he shivers.  
“Okay…I’ll eat something and take a quick nap, but then we’re going to test this baby!”  
“Sure.” she turns to her boyfriend before leaving the room after the genius and mouths “Destroy it.”  
Peter only smiles and nods.  
Now, how do you destroy a time machine without setting it off?  
The boy starts to mess with the cables that connected the machine to the panel at its left. He would pull some that he realised were ‘fine’ and be careful with the ones he deemed ‘dangerous’. However, all the carefulness in the world went to hell once he saw his girlfriend getting back on the lab not wearing her jacket anymore and with her hair pressed in a messy bun.  
Don’t get it wrong, he wasn’t thinking anything dirty. It was just rare to see her in such a normal look that it amazed him.  
“Something wrong Peter?”  
“No, nothing.” he was probably blushing “Just need a bit more time.”  
“Want some help?”  
“That would be great.”  
She gets by his side in a moment and brushes her hand by his, grabbing one of the ‘dangerous’ cables.  
“Wait, no!” his warning doesn’t get to her ears in time and she unplugs it. Suddenly, the hole room starts to brighten around them and he pulls her to his arms, hugging her and protecting her head at the same time.  
At the corner of his eye, he sees his backpack on the ground along with hers. One quick movement of his arm and the web shooter catches the backpacks and brings it closer to them. He grabs it with his free hand, not letting go of her.  
They started floating. The ground completely disappeared in their feet. Until it reapers in his back.  
Peter groans, releasing the bags, but still holding her by the waist. His back was aching, but his healing factor would take care of it.  
“Are you alright?” he asks.  
“I’m fine. You?” she answers.  
“Been better.” They look around each other, noticing they were in the middle of a street.  
“Where are we?”  
“We just messed with a time machine. That’s not the question you should be doing.” MJ gets up and helps him doing the same.  
“We’re in the nineteenth century.”  
“How do you know that?” she points with her head towards a sign in the nearest wall “The railroad. It was built during this century. Besides, there’s a pamphlet of the ‘Barnum’s Circus’ near your feet. P.T. Barnum lived in this century.”  
“Good deducting.” he notices the stares they were receiving from the people around “We should get out of the street. And change our clothes.”  
“Agreed. Then we’ll have to find a way to get back to our time so that I can kill your father.”


	2. Meeting the circus king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Just, wow!  
> I honestly did not thought that I would have such a good feedback for my first long-fic in this site! I am genuinely amazed by the number of views and kuddos this story received...  
> Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah for all of you!
> 
> *I'm not a native English-speaker, so forgive me for any mistakes!

“Thank you! Thank you all for coming! I hope you enjoyed the show!” says P. T. Barnum in a loud voice to the crowd that was leaving the building “Don’t you forget: new performances every week!”  
Tonight was a good night. The protesters stood away from the show, no one got hurt during the performance and everyone left the place happier than before. The show grew more and more every month!  
And Phillip Carlyle proved to be a surprisingly good assistant. He would make sure that all the performers were fine, that the animals were fed and taken care of, that the crowd would be happy if wanted a refund…  
In the end, he might not be overly compensated after all.  
Standing outside of the building, however, Phineas notices something unusual: two teenagers, a boy and girl, with weird clothes in the middle of the street. Okay, nothing so weird about that. The real weird part is that one of the teenagers, the girl, looked a lot like one of his performers…  
The duo starts to go towards an alley, ignoring all the looks they were getting, and P. T. follows them. He doesn’t know if it is more because of his curiosity or craziness, but he does it.  
“How exactly are we supposed to get new clothes? Our money doesn’t work on this time and they don’t really take credit cards…” asks the girl.  
“I don’t know…” replies the boy “In the worst case scenario we steal.”  
“Who are you and what have you done to the dork that I date?”  
‘Okay’ thinks P.T. ‘They are a couple. That could be useful…’  
“MJ, we are on the past. It’s not like we have many choices.”  
‘Say what now?’ Barnum’s mind was going to explode. What did they mean by ‘past’?  
“Excuse me” he finally decides to intervene “I couldn’t help but overhear the last bit of your conversation. If you’re looking for a place to stay and money, I might have an option for you.”  
“And what would that be?” asks ‘MJ’.  
“I’m looking for new attractions for my circus. With your…appearances, you might be exactly what I’m looking for.”  
“I beg your pardon” says the boy “What exactly did you mean by ‘our appearances’?”  
“He meant that I’m black and we’re wearing weird clothes.” answers his girlfriend.  
“By no means…however, my circus is known for its eccentricities.”  
“You’re P.T. Barnum, aren’t you?” the boy assumes.  
“I see you have heard of me before. And may I say, I have no disregards towards the colour of one’s skin. In fact, I have many black performers. You even look like one of them: my trapeze goddess.” The man’s words are directed to the future girl.  
“As unlikely as that may sound, I’ll take it as a compliment” she says “But now, we have to go” while trying to get out of the alley, the girl senses her arm being tugged by something. ‘Something’ being her boyfriend’s hand.  
Confusion dawns in her expression, but is rapidly replaced by understanding and disbelief.  
“You have got to be kidding me…” her eyes roll and she takes a step closer to him “You can’t possibly be serious Peter.”  
“We don’t really have much options MJ” he takes her hand and uses his other hand to put a loose hair behind her ear “This is one of the most promising…”  
“You are talking about joining a circus.”  
“Would it have been the craziest thing you ever caught me doing?”  
“No…”  
“Then I’ll think about it as an option instead of an immediate denial.”  
Michelle glares at him, but the boy, used to her manners, doesn’t flinch. He just keeps staring at her. After a couple seconds, she sighs and turns to Phineas, saying:  
“Fine. We’ll go with you to the circus…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, but I really wanted to updated before December 25th, so...  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
